Numerous forms of footwear provide users with alternative functionality and stylistic design. For example, closed-toe footwear is a term that may describe forms of footwear that substantially cover or enclose the toe region of a corresponding user's foot. The toe region of a user's foot generally refers to the region of the foot located distal to the metatarsal bones. Conventional closed-toe footwear includes sneakers, boots, pumps, etc. Open-toe footwear is a term that may describe forms of footwear which allow a substantial portion of the toe region to remain exposed. Common forms of uncovered, open-toe footwear include sandals, flip flops, thongs, etc. Open-toe footwear utilizes some form of retaining system to maintain engagement with the user's foot during movement. The retaining system extends upward from the article of footwear and around a portion of the user's foot. For example, flip flops or thongs generally include a strap that extends in part over the metatarsal region of the user's foot to minimize impediment to the upper dorsal surface of the user's foot during dorsifflexion.
One of the problems with conventional open-toe footwear is the limited variety in function and aesthetics of a single article of footwear. The retaining system provides one of the most distinguishing aesthetic and functional aspects of most open-toe footwear. Therefore, the functionality and appearance of an article of footwear is in large part defined by the retaining system. For example, a yellow strap composed of a rubber material with a particular durometer will provide a distinct footwear appearance and function for the user. However, if a user wishes to display an alternative appearance or utilize an alternative function, this same article of footwear cannot be easily adapted or interchanged. While from a retail standpoint this encourages users to purchase multiple articles of footwear, it is both inefficient and wasteful. In addition, it limits the value of one article of footwear.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for a modular retaining system for open-toe footwear that is both intuitive to operate and retains the integrity of the original article of footwear while providing alternative functionality and/or appearance.